Tails Werefox Problem
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: After Sonic Unleashed. Tails has a dream that Sonic's Werehog powers was taken and given to him. Can Tails find a cure?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

It be six months since Sonic stop Dr Eggman and Dark Gaia. Sonic told every one that he no longer turns in to a werehog at nights any more. And his friend Chip, AKA Light Gaia, return to the sleep along with Dark Gaia. You think that's the end, but it's not. This is the story of Sonic's best friend Tails trying to find a cure to his problem. What is Tails Problem? Read and find out.

It's just another day on earth. Tails just finish washing the Tornado 1 when Sonic came running by. "Hey Tails the Tornado looks great." He said. "Thanks, I have put allot of work in it so it best to take care of it." Tails said. "Cool! are you ready for some running to catch the breeze?" Sonic ask. "I'll think I'll pass on that Sonic I'm kind of tried." Tails answer with an yawn. "Oh well have a nice nap Tails catch ya later." Sonic said and speed off. Tails lay on the ground and put one tail under his head and the other tail over his body like a blanket. You see Tails is call "Tails" because he has two Tail's (A/N that a lot of tails I wrote huh?") Tails then had a strange dream. Tails fond himself in a place he never seen before. "Why am I?" Tails said and look around. All he could see was darkness every where. Then a growl was heard behind him. Tails turn around slowly and look at what appears to be two eyes. Tails back away, then ran from what ever he was looking at. But no matter how far Tails runs, he can not outrun what chasing him. Tails then try to fly but something was wrong. "SONIC!" Tails screams and the thing over took him.

Tails joint awake breathing hard. 'What a nightmare.' Tails thought and walk back to his house. Unknowing that a green light was watching him. "I'm too late." it said. Tails wash his face and looks in the mirror. For a second Tails thought he saw himself with more fur then he has and sharp teeth. When Tails look again he saw his normal face. Tails shook his head thinking he was seeing things. Tails walk to his workshop and pull out the plans for the Tornado 3 and started to work. Later Tails stop to grab a bite to eat. When Tails turn around he saw the same eyes from his dream. Tails back away thinking he still in the nightmare. Then the eyes disappear as if they never been there. Tails shook his head again and went back to his workshop.

Tails try to work on the plans but his mind kept leavening to the thought of the dream he had. 'Why do I keep thinking about that dream?' He thought. Tails look up and sees the sun setting. 'Well might as well call it a night.' Tails thought and watch the sun set the rest of the way. "NO don't watch sunset!" Said and voice. "Huh?" Tails ask. but the warning come too late. When the sun disappear, Tails felt strange. Tails hold his sides and starts thrashing over his work shop. Then stop and look at the moon. "NO! DON'T!" the voice said again. Tails then begin to change. His fur became longer and darker. His gloves ripped and form claws. Tails shoes gain spikes on the bottom, and his Teeth became sharp. "Ahwoooo!" Tails hoar. Tails fell on his hands and knees and got up. "What happen to me?" Tails said noticed that his voice change as well. "You were given the power of Dark Gaia." said the voice. "Huh?" Tails ask and look around. Then saw a small green light floating in front of him. "Who are you?" Tails ask. My name will come to you in time my friend." the voice said. Tails look in the mirror and jump at surprise and his new look. "How...how did this happen?" Tails ask. "Dark Gaia was able to send the last of his power to earth before his was defeated." "Dark Gaia?, But I thought Sonic beat him?" Tails said. "He did," said the light, "but Dark Gaia knew that he will find some one to take the power of the one that beat him and need to find the one that trust the hero greatly." "I'm that person?" Tails ask. "Just because I trust Sonic greatly?" Tails answer his own question. "Wait...Sonic! he know how I might change back." Tails yell. "You change back to normal at sunrise, but turn back to what you are at night." the light stop Tails. "I mean he might know the cure for this." Tails said and ran off. The light follow him saying "I hope Tails find a cure before it too late."

Tails ran on all fours trying to find Sonic. "Wait slow down!" said the light. Tails stop and look at the light. "You need to slow down and think of a plan." it said. "I don't have time to think of a plan right now, I have to find Sonic!" Tails yell. Tails shook his head and said "Sorry for yelling at you." It fine but Dark Gaia is trying to take control of you in that form and as long as I'm here that won't happen." the light told Tails. Before Tails could ask why, he heard a scream. Tails turn and saw Eggman's robots surrounding Cream and Cheese. "Cream! Cheese! I got to help them!" Tails said and ran toward them.

Cream was holding on tight to Cheese and was very scare. Cream was on her way home when Eggman's Robot come out of no where. It look like she was going to be kidnap again. One of Eggman's Robots reach for her, but stop short. Then an hand with claws bust though it. The robot was then pick up and threw away from Cream Cream look and saw some kind of monster. But it look familiar. Cream watch as the monster begin to destroy the other robots when her mother Vanilla come running up. Vanilla hug her only child. Then notice the Cream was looking at some thing. So she look too. The monster stop and look and Vanilla and Cream. "Are you alright Cream?" It ask. That when Cream remember who the monster look like. "Tails?" She ask. Tails look away and said "Ya it me." "What happen to you?" Cream ask. "Why don't you tell us inside?" Vanilla said. Tails nods and follows them back to the house.

* * *

Here's the first chapter. I think I misspell a word that may sound like something else. If I did, let me know. Really don't have much to said but thank you for reading all my story's and I'll update them as soon as possible. Until then "See you next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

"So that's what happen." Tails finish tell Cream and Vanilla. "I can't believe a dream turn you in to...that." Cream said. "Cho,Cho"Cheese agree. "Well I think I better find Sonic, he might know away to fix this." Tails said. Tails stood to leave when they heard a knock on the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" Vanilla ask as she went to open the door. As soon as she open it, Amy Rose bust though yell, "Where my Sonic?", make every one think 'Amy at it again.' Amy begin to search around the house. Then came up to Cream. "Where Sonic?" She ask. "You miss him Amy, he left hours ago." Cream said. "What!", Amy yell, "where did he go!" "Said something about stopping Eggman from trying to take over some forest." Vanilla answer. "Well Sonic can't get away that easy." Amy said and ran off. "Amy! Wait!" Tails yell and reach his arm out. Then it kept going and grab Amy. Tail's arm bought Amy back in the house and set her down. Tails look at his arm in shock. Amy turn to Tails saying "What the big idea stopping me going after...?" Tails look at Amy and said the first thing he could think of, "Um...Hi?" "AHHHHHH!" Amy scream, "who are you?, what are you?" she ask. "Amy, It me, Tails." Tails said trying to clam her down. "Tails?" Amy ask and look closer at Tails. "Oh my gosh Tails!, what happen to you?" "Tails became this way by a dream, Amy." Cream told her. "Really?, never knew a dream can do that." Amy said. Tails turn to Vanilla and ask,"Which forest did Sonic said he was heading too?" "The forest the north." Vanilla answer. "Thanks." Tails said and headed to the door but stop before enter though. "Tails?, what wrong?" Cream ask. Tails started growling at the door ententes(A/N Is that the right word?) Every one look at the door and saw the eyes from Tails dream. Amy and Cream hug each other and Vanilla stood there not knowing what to do. Then the eyes left. "What was that?" Amy ask. Then notice Tails run after the eyes.

Tails ran as fast as his four feet can take him. Then stop and look around. "Blast!, I lost it." Tails said to himself. "You'll see them again." the light said. Tails look at the light and ask, "Where were you?" "I was right next to you, but only you can see me because I don't what others to noticed me." "Hm, That helps." Tails said crossing his arm. Tails felt his ear move as if some one was close by. Tails turn and saw a black fog appear out of nowhere. Tails watch as the fog turn into Sonic's werehog form. Only the fur was pitch black and the eyes were glowing purple. "Sonic?" Tails ask thinking it was his friend. The Werehog howl and jump at Tails. Tails jump out of the way and was attack by the dark werehog. Tails fought back knowing that this was not Sonic. But the Werehog was to strong. It pick up Tails and smash him in the the ground. Then grab his feet and spin him around and threw him into a cliff near by. Tails slide to the ground and look up at the moon. Then Tails felt power entering him. Tails stood up and look at the werehog. The Werehog howl and charge at Tails and threw an punch. Tails grab it and look at the werehog. Tails was not himself. It like the moon awoke what was inside him. Tails howl and threw the werehog away from him and reach his arm out and grab it again and smash it in the ground, on the cliff and in a tree. Then Tails threw his arm up high then bought it down as fast as he can. The Werehog howl as it smash into the ground. Tails walk up to it and ready his claws. But stop as he saw the sunrise. Tails grab his sides again soon change back to his normal self. Tails look at himself signing in relief that his was back to normal. Then the Werehog bust out of the ground howling in pain. Soon the dark fog disappear and left in it place was..."Sonic!"Tails yell.

Tails help take care of Sonic injures as Sonic told Tails what happen. "I just stop Egghead from destroying the North Forest when this black fog surrounded me and turn me back into my werehog form. The next thing I knew I was fighting a weird fox that remind me of you." "Um Sonic, that _was_ me." Tails pointed out. "What!", Sonic ask. "how did that happen Tails?" Tails sat on a rock near by and said, "After you left and I took my nap, I had a weird dream that was more like a nightmare. I woke up and went back to my workshop without thinking what the dream was about. Then I watch the sunset and then look at the moon, then change me into what you saw." Tails stood up and ask, "Do you know how to fix this Sonic?" "Sorry buddy, but I was cure by Dark Gaia." Sonic said. Tails look down, but look back up when Sonic put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey cheer up little bro, I'll help you find a cure." Sonic said. "Thanks Sonic." Tails smile. "Well you will only change at night so let's find a cure and fix your werefox problem." Sonic said ready excited to help his best friend. "What are we waiting for? Let's move it!" Tails said. "Hey that my line." Sonic said laughing. Then he and Tails ran to the sunrise looking for the cure of Tail's Werefox problem.

* * *

That's Chapter two. And thank you HalfWright for pointing out the misspell words. I do jump ahead on my stories that I forget to put a word down before the next. And I'm glad you like my story Tina79479. You are right I do work hard to write my story's. So what do you all think of this chapter? Tell me in the reviews. Until then "See you next time." 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

Sonic and Tails ran though the plains like they use to do in the old days, searching high and low for a cure for Tails. The light stayed close behind, ready to help them if needed. After a while Tails was started to get tried. "Sonic, can we rest for a minute, my tails are getting tried." Tails said. "Sure thing, Bro." Sonic said as he stop near a river. Tails drip his tails in the water and felt the cool water pass though his tails. Sonic rest on the ground thinking of what happen to Tails since he left him, so Tails can take a rest. 'Purple Eyes?,' Sonic thinks, 'where have I seen those eyes before?' Sonic thinks and thinks, but can not think of where or _who's_ those eyes belong to. He be thinking a lot every since Tails told him about his dream. Sonic stood up and ran off to clear his head. Tails has fallen asleep and had another dream. Tails saw himself near a sea of lava. Then saw something rise out of the lava. "Dark Gaia! Crush this insolent little Hedgehog!", Tails heard, "Kick him to the outer limits of space!" Tails turn and saw Dr Eggman. Then his saw Sonic in his werehog form. Next to him was Sonic friend, Chip. Tails watch as Dark Gaia knock Eggman away and turn to Sonic. Sonic dodge the attacks and Tails saw something happen to Sonic. Tails saw that the energy form Sonic's Werehog form was being drain form him. "Sonic!" Tails yell and flew to his friend. Tails land near Sonic and try to help him up. But saw that his hands went though him. "What?" Tails ask shock. Tails then turn to Dark Gaia and saw the purple eyes from his last dream. "You?" Tails ask. Then, as if Dark Gaia can see him, garb Tails. "Ah!" Tails yell. Dark Gaia bought Tails to him and spoke to him. "You trust you friend well.", It said, "too bad that trust will be broken." "No it won't, I will never brake Sonic's trust." Tails yell. "Ah but you will," it said again, "in one month time your dark power will be mine! Hahaha!" "NO!" Tails yell.

Tails joint up from his dream and turn to see Sonic running back. "Tails!Are you OK? I heard you scream." Sonic ask. "Sonic, why didn't you tell me Dark Gaia cure you from your werehog form?" Tails ask. "Well, I didn't want you to worry Tails, So that why I didn't tell any one." Sonic answer. Tails stood up and look at Sonic. "I know who's eyes I've been seeing the past two days." Tails said. "Who's?" Sonic ask. "Dark Gaia's." Tails answer. "No way!" Sonic shouts. "I don't believe it myself." Tails agree. "Well, we better get moving, if we need to find a cure for you and we can't use Dark Gaia." Sonic said. Tails nods and fly's after Sonic.

Sonic and Tails cont searching for he cure when Eggman's robots attack them. Sonic and Tails had no problems taking care of them. But Tails was noticing something strange. They were only attack the area not them. They run/flew on. Finally they stop at a lake. "Sonic, did you notice that Eggman robots weren't attacking us at all?" Tails ask. "Yeah, that weird." Sonic answer. He turn to Tails and ask, "Why?" "I'm not sure." Tails said. Sonic look at the sun. It was setting. "Well Tails, you might want to be ready." Sonic said. "Ready for what?" Tails ask. "The Sun is setting." Sonic said. Soon as Tails saw the sun setting, he once again felt the pain he did before. Tails turn back into his werefox form. But he wasn't the only one. "What the?" Sonic said. Tails turn to him and saw Sonic was back in his werehog form. Only this time it was his normal werehog form. "Look like the black fog give you back your werehog transformation." Tails said. "Yeah, at leash I can teach you how to use the attacks." Sonic agree.

After a bit of training Sonic and Tails got a camp fire ready. Tails use his new claws to catch some fish and Sonic use his to get fire wood. "Well I guess we both need a cure now." Tails said while eating their fish. Thanks to Tails claws, they had plenty of fish to eat. Sonic knew that black fog must be some where. If he can find it, it might change him and Tails back. Then Sonic heard something. It sound like...jets? Sonic eyes widen, his knew that sound any where. Metal Sonic! Sonic stood up and face the sound. Tails on the only hand heard hovering. He look up. It was Tails Doll! He turn to tell Sonic and saw Metal Sonic. Look like they have to be their robot doubles to move on.

Sonic the Werehog Vs. Metal Sonic in the next Chapter

Tails the Werefox Vs. Tails Doll after that

* * *

That this Chapter. Also Sonicfangamer2 I will be happy if you PM me, my mistakes. And every else, you didn't think I leave out Sonic the Werehog did you. Well Sonic and Tails has beat their robots doubles to find the cure for both of them. As for the Light, it's name will come. So for now just wait. I try to make the fights as epic as I can. Until then "Up, Over, and Gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

Sonic face Metal Sonic ready for any thing. Metal Sonic charge at Sonic, who jump up and threw a punch  
hitting Metal in the back. Metal turn a fire a energy blast from his body. Luckily Sonic remember about the shield he use and block the blast. Sonic howl and charge at Metal Sonic. Sonic grab Metal and threw him in the ground. "What the matter? Too fast for you?" Sonic teased. Metal then up cut Sonic and said the same thing as Sonic told him. "Heh, This will be fun." Sonic said and charge at Metal again.

Tails face Tails Doll for the first time since it try to curse every body. (See Sonic R for more) "So you trying to curse every one again, T-Doll?" Tails ask. Tails Doll told Tails that it was not happy the Tails stop it plan and was going to give Tails the curse first. "Bring it on!" Tails said then howl. Tails Doll charge at Tails with it claws ready. Tails threw a punch that hit Tails Doll. It ask Tails how he did that and Tails said, "That for me to know and you to never find out." Tails Doll charge at Tails again. This time Tails grab T-Doll and threw him to a near by cliff. "Wow you must got rusted," Tails said, "you give me more of a fight back at the race." (Sonic R again) T-Doll ,who was a robot, was mad now fired missiles at Tails. "Whoa!" Tails shouted. After dodging all of the missiles, Tails look at T-Doll and said, "I see you got some upgrades. Let's have some fun shall we?" Tails howl and charge at T-Doll.

Sonic was able to fight Metal Sonic, it just that it was harder with out his speed. Metal Sonic punch Sonic in the air and then kick him back to the ground. Tails Doll knock Tails away before deliver a blow to Tails body. Tails land next to Sonic and said, "Man, they are harder to beet in these forms." "Ya, but we can't give up!" Sonic said. He and Tails stood up and howl once again. This time Sonic and Tails use the power of the moon. Sonic deliver a uppercut to Metal and Tails threw a kick at T-Doll. Then grab each others arms, Sonic spin Tails around and soon they became a tornado. Metal Sonic and Tails Doll was suck in and was hit repeatedly by Sonic and Tails team attack. Then the tornado stop Metal Sonic and Tails Doll floated in the air. Sonic threw Tails up and Tails knock them back to the ground. Sonic threw two fist in the robots knock them back to Tails. This time Tails grab them and slam them on the ground. Then Tails threw Metal Sonic to Sonic and pick up Tails Doll. Sonic and Tails punch their robots doubles back to each other and did it again and again and again. Finally Sonic and Tails pull their fist back then let them fly. Metal and T-Doll was hit so hard that they, well you get the idea.

Sonic and Tails sat on the ground. "Wow!, that took a lot out of me." Tails said. "I'm with you on that little bro." Sonic agree. Then a warp ring appear. "Sonic,what that?" Tails ask. Sonic look and said,"I have no idea." They got a closer look at it. Then something knock them out. "CACHED COMPLETE!", said a robotic voice, "RETURN TO BASE." The voice enter the warp ring. The Stranger walk what appears to be a junkyard. It didn't get far when an metal hand bust through it chest. "Howey, what have we here?" said a female voice. Tails open his eyes a little and see a rabbit with metal legs and arm. "Who are you?" he ask then pass out again. "Well sugar I'll tell ya once we get out of this dump and you all wake up." The Rabbit said and pick up Sonic and Tails.

"So Sally-girl got a clue who this two are?" The Rabbit ask. The person she was talking to was Sally Acorn. "Not yet Nicole is still run a DNA scale on this two." she said. Then a Lynx telaport in. "Bunnie,Sally I have name of these two." Nicole said. "Well don't leave us in the dark, sugar." Bunnie said. "You won't believe it, but their names are Sonic and Tails." Nicole said, surprising everyone in the room. "How?" Sally ask. "I don't know." Nicole answer. Then the sun rise and turn Sonic and Tails back to normal. "Wow they are Sonic and Tails and they are older too." Rotor said. "Suez Blueth." Antonie said. (Can not spell the way he talks, Sorry) Tails stood up and rubbed the back of his head. Sonic did the same. "Ow! You OK Tails?" Sonic ask "Yeah Sonic, I'm fine." Tails told him. "Oh my Stars! They are Sonic and Tails." Bunnie said. Sonic and Tails turn and saw everyone in the room. Sally then ran up and hug Sonic and Tails. "I so glad you two are alright." she said. Sonic and Tails turn to each other confuse. "Sally they don't remember anything." Nicole said after looking at their faces. "Remember what?" they ask. "That you two are Freedom Fighters." Nicole said. "WHAT?" They yell.

* * *

Hey there. Sorry for the very long update. I wasn't in writing mood again, but glad I get this chapter done and up. And yes I bought the Freedom Fighters from the Sonic Comic. Tell me what you think and don't worry I will keep Sonic and Tails looking for the cure, so don't worry too much. Until then "Got juice!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

Sonic and Tails listen to Sally and Nicole story from the time they help stop many plans to the time they disappear. "That a lot to take in." Sonic said after they finish. "So that ring we saw was a Warp Ring?" Tails ask. "Warp Ring?," Nicole ask, "No one see a warp ring in 20 years." (A/N I know I'm late by a year, but Happy Birthday Sonic the Hedgehog) "Has been that long?," Sonic ask, "Heh time does fly." "Well we're glad your back and we need your help." Sally said. "What is it?" Tails ask. Nicole bought up a scene showing Dr Robotnik and Snively talking about a new power machine "This new power machine will not only power all of Robotropolis but it will find the Freedom Fighters and destroy them as well." "How will it find them sir?" Snively ask. "It locate the power of good energy and the Freedom Fighters have good power inside them." Robotnik answer. "And now that hedgehog is gone,the Freedom Fighters will have trouble getting to it." Snively added. "Just the way I like it." Robotnik laugh. "That were is wrong." Sally said. "Because we have you back Sonic."Nicole said as well. "Well what the plan Sal?" Sonic ask calling Sally by her old nickname. "You haven't change a bit," Sally said, "but I'm afraid I don't have one." "What do you mean you don't have one!" Sonic yell. "Nicole can you bring up the power machine." Nicole did. Sonic and Tails look at it. It remind them one of Eggman machine in the Death Egg. (A/N I think that in Sonic 3 and if is that what it looks like.) "Noting works, it too protected."Sally said "I have one." Tails said after thinking. Every one looks at him.

Later in Robotropolis, Sonic, Sally and Tails was in one team and Rotor, Bunnie Antonie in another. Team Sonic went after the power machine to shut it down and Team Bunnie kept the SWATBOTS busy and look out for a back-up machine if the first one was a fake. "I like this plan Tails," Sonic said, "but why did you not made smashing Swat_butts _into it has well?" "Sonic! We are not here to tell Robotnik we're here." Sally said annoy. "Don't worry Sonic, if the SWATBOTS find out we're here we'll have to fight our way out." Tails told him. "Now that's what I like to hear." Sonic said. Sally roll her eyes and follow the guys.

Meanwhile, Snively had send SWATBOTS to find the missing SWATBOT that fond a Warp Ring. After a little while the others SWATBOTS report that the missing SWATBOT was fond in peaces and in it data banks, it had two prisoners when it was attack. Snively look at the the image and saw that it look like..."The Hedgehog and the two tail brat?" a voice said behind him. Snively jump in surprise. "Oh Sir," Snively said, "I didn't hear you come in." Dr Robotnik look at the images some more before dismiss it. "How the power machine holding up?" he ask. "Very good Sir, ever since you fond that jewel it power has triple." Snively answer. "Wonderful, not ever the Freedom Fighters can stop me this time since that hedgehog disappear." Robotnik said "True too Sir." Snively agree. "And even if the Freedom Fighters do show up they can't stop me this time, HA HA HA HA HA!" Robotnik laugh.

"There it is." Sally said. She, Sonic and Tails sick to the shadows. Sally call Bunnie and said, "Bunnie, being 'SWAT-RUN." "Got Sally-girl." Bunnie said. Then a blast was heard not far from them. The SWATBOTS run to the attack. "So far so good." Tails said and ran to the power machine.

Inside, Sonic look around and gave Sally and Tails the clear sign. "Sally." Nicole said catching them by surprise. "Nicole! Don't do that!" Sonic said holding his crest. "Sorry, I feel some energy coming from it and I don't know what it is." Sally look at Sonic and Tails. "Let's find out." Sonic said and help them get there faster. "OK Sonic you keep a look at in cause the SWATBOTS come back while me and Nicole try to shut this machine down and look for a back up one." Tails said. Sonic ran around, Sally hook Nicole on the Machine as Tails hook his laptop as well. After a few minutes Tails shut the power machine down at the same time Nicole fond what was powered the machine. Nicole told Tails where it was and Tails flew up to it. Tails open the hatch and his eyes wide. "No way." Tails said. Then Sonic ran back. "Tails, Sally, Nicole! We got SWATBOTS at 2:00!" Sonic shouted. Tails grab what was inside and flew down. "Tails? Is something wrong?" Sonic ask after seeing Tails face. "I'll tell you later Sonic." Tails said. Sonic didn't question Tails but knew it had to wait. Sally unhook Nicole and Sonic pick her up and ran with Tails flying behind him.

Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine kept the SWATBOTS at bay but, was started to have trouble. They were taken from behind. "SURRENDER FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" The SWATBOTS said. "Not a chance Swatbutt." Bunnie said before hearing a Sonic Boom. "Yo! Swatbots!" said a voice. Every one turn and saw a blue hedgehog. "Look who back and better then ever!" Sonic said and did a spin dash knock a few SWATBOTS down. "He not the only one who back!" said another voice as another spin dash knock down more SWATBOTS. It was Tails! "Tails I didn't know you can spin like Sonic!" Rotor said. "Sonic teach me how to do it." Tails answer and look at Sonic. "Sonic, let go, we out stay our welcome!" He yell. "Right behind you little bro!" Sonic yell back and ran to them. The SWATBOTS follow but loss them.

Dr. Robotnik was surprise that the Freedom Fighters not only attack but shut his power machine down as well. "How did they shut down my machine Snively?" Robotnik ask. "I'm looking in to it, Sir." Snively said. After a few minutes Snively eyes wide in surprise. "It can be..." he said to himself and turn to Robotnik. "Sir I fond something but you won't believe it." "What won't I believe Snively?" Robotnik ask. Snively turn on the spy orb showing..."THE HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik shouted. "Not just the hedgehog sir, the two tail brat is back as well." Snively told him. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Robotnik yell as the scene zoom out and darkness.

Back at Knothole, every one cheered for the plan that work for the first time in a long time. "Everyone!, it Tails we should cheer for." Sally said. But Tails didn't feel like cheering. He was trying to fugue out how Robotnik fond one of them. "Tails?, What wrong little buddy?" Sonic ask. Everyone look at them. "Sonic, he fond one." Tails said. "Fond what Tails? Sonic ask. Tails reach in his bag and pull out a jewel that Sonic knew well. "No way." Sonic said. "What is it Sonic?" Sally ask. "A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yell.

* * *

Yup. I bought in the Chaos Emerald. I will have them find three Emerald before I take them home. Now Sonic and Tails have to tell everyone what the Chaos Emeralds are. I'm surprise I spell Emerald right on the first try. I'm not kidding, I am. Any way tell me what you think. Until then "Gota Juice!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does  
**

**Tails Werefox Problem **

**By Phantom Fan 21**

* * *

"What a Chaos Emerald?" ask Sally. Sonic and Tails look at the Freedom Fighters. Sonic spoke up, "A Chaos Emerald is an powerful jewel that can power any thing, like Robotnik Power Machine." "And there 7 Chaos Emeralds in all." Tails added. "Wow!, we can use that type of power here in Knothole." Rotor said. "Yes, but who ever gets all 7 first will power of a god like being." Sonic warn them. Everyone eyes wide at the sound of that. "If Robotnik get them first..." Sally trail off. "Oh my Stars, we have to find them before he does." Bunnie said. "They not easy to find." Sonic told them. "Some times they are fond in the Special Zone and some times they are fond in different places." Tails added. Then the Chaos Emerald glow brightly. "What's iz going on?" Antonie ask, shielding his eyes. "This only happens if another Chaos Emerald is near by." Sonic told him. "Nicole can you trance the location of the Emerald?" Sally ask. "Tracing now Sally." Nicole said but fond she can't. "No sweat Nicole," Sonic said, "The Chaos Emerald can lead us to the other one." "It can?" Bunnie ask. "Sure!, Tails lead the way." Sonic said. Tails got up and started walking and everyone follow him.

Sonic,Tails and the rest of the Freedom Fighters follow the glow of the Emerald. After a few turns, the Chaos Emerald glow even brighter. "Tails put it away I think we fond another one!" Sally said covering her eyes. Tails put the Emerald in his bag and open his eyes. Everyone else follow afterwords and look around. After searching Tails call them over. "Guys I fond it!" Tails yell. "Way a go little bro." Sonic said. "Where is it Tails?" Sally ask "It's under the ground." Tails answer. "Alright everyone step back and let the hedgehog do his magic." Sonic said and spin in the ground. After a few seconds Sonic stop. "Did you find it Sonic?" Sally ask. Sonic jump out the hole and toss the Emerald in the air and catch it. "Sure did, Sal."Sonic said, cont to toss the Emerald in the air. Then Sonic noticed that his shadow was longer. He turn and saw the sunset. Signing Sonic put the Chaos Emerald in his bag and look at Tails. Tails look at Sonic then noticed the Sunset as well. They hand their bag to Sally. Sally took the bag and ask, "What wrong you two?" "You'll see." They said. The sun disappear and Sonic and Tails turn back into their were forms. "Oh my god!" Sally said. "What happen to you guys?" Rotor ask. "Long story Rot." Sonic said.

Later Back in Knothole. "So you have been like this before Sonic?" Sally ask after Sonic and Tails finish's their story. "Yep." Sonic answer. "And Tails you became one after you had a dream." Nicole ask as well. "Yep." Tails answer. Maybe we can help you find the cure." Rotor said ready to help his friends. "Sure thing Rotor." Tails said and hold out his arm. Rotor took a needle and took some of Tails blood and Sonic as well. "Thanks guys I'll take thesis to my lab." Rotor said and run to his lab to find a cure. "So Tails want to learn moves in this form for now?" Sonic ask Tails. "Sure Sonic." Tails answer. They run outside so they won't destroy the hut. Sally roll her eyes and Nicole laugh. "Boys." Sally said to herself. "They haven't change at all." Nicole laugh.

Sonic and Tails had a spare match and Tails was over powering Sonic. Sonic threw a punch and Tails block it and threw one back. Sonic block as well but stop as an blast was hear from Rotor lab. Sonic and Tails ran there. Everyone else follow them. Sonic and Tails being to dug the rubble away, then stop. Tails started growling. Sonic eyes wide as the black fog come out of the rubble. "YOU!" Tails shouted. The black fog took the shape of a walrus. "Rotor!" Sonic yell. "Sonic! Tails! What that and what has happen to Rotor?" Sally yell. "That's the black fog that give me back the werehog form!" Sonic said. "And it looks like it taking over Rotor!" Tails added. True the black fog enter Rotor and Rotor began to change. His tusk grew longer, his body became very muscly. Rotor eyes turn red and his hand and feet became claw. Rotor land on the ground and Sally walk up to him. "Rotor?" she ask "SALLY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sonic yell. but it was to late Rotor eyes snap open and bit Sally on the arm. Sonic threw a punch and hit Rotor away. "Sally-girl! are you all right?" Bunnie ask running up to her. Sally grab her arm and said "I'm Fine." With a howl Sonic and Tails charge at Rotor. "I hope sugerhog and Tails can get Rotor back. "Me too Bunnie." Sally said.

Sonic threw Rotor in the air were Tails knock him back to the ground. Sonic pick up Rotor, only to get kick away. Rotor look up and was smash into the ground by Tails. Sonic ran up to them and scratch Rotor as Tails trip him. Rotor stood up and roar then jump at Sonic and Tails. Sonic grab Tails arms and began to spin around. Rotor was hit by the Team Attack and crash in to another hut. Sonic and Tails howl again showing they were ready for more. Rotor roar and form two black balls in his claws and threw them to Sonic and Tails. They just swipe them away. Then they both jump behind Rotor and bit him in the arms. With a roar Rotor fell to the ground and the black fog left him. It try to get away but not before Tails scratch it. It seam to be in pain as it disappear. Sonic and Tails calm down and ran to Sally. Sally has fainted during the fight. Bunnie to Sally to her hut and Sonic follow with Rotor.

Sonic and Tails went back to Rotor lab and dug the rest of the rubble away. Tails soon fond his and Sonic blood. He pick them up and look at Sonic. Sonic nods and Tails crush the bottles. Sonic and Tails said noting as they left the hut. Fore there they clam no one will take they were blood again.

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 Here. Just to clear this up. No Rotor did not became a were walrus. They black fog took a different attack on Sonic and Tails. Also check out my poll on my home page. If you like this Tails problem should I make another? Tell me what you think and the Black Fog is not done with Tails yet and sorry about my grammar. Until Then "Gota Juice!" Later!


End file.
